Fenrir
by Katala33
Summary: Oubliez tout ce que vous avez apprit. Chers cartésiens, ici, vous n'avez plus lieu d'être, car la magie nous empreigne tout entier. Certains ont des talents plus développés que d'autres. Il suffit de s'y ouvrir pour les découvrir. Ici, vous suivrez mon chemin, et vous découvrirez mon univers qui est aussi le vôtre malgré vos yeux aveugles.


**« Fenrir**

« Oubliez tout ce que vous avez apprit. Chers cartésiens, ici, vous n'avez plus lieu d'être, car la magie nous empreigne tout entier. Certains ont des talents plus développés que d'autres. Il suffit de s'y ouvrir pour les découvrir. Ici, vous suivrez mon chemin, et vous découvrirez mon univers qui est aussi le vôtre malgré vos yeux aveugles. »

Mon coeur bat rapidement. La peau de mon amant contre la mienne, son visage au creux de mon cou. Je le serre contre moi, et caresse sa nuque. Je suis épuisée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le moment de traîner. Il le sait aussi bien que moi. Ces instants ne sont que volés. Ils ne devraient pas exister. Il trahit les siens, je trahis les miens. Nous ne devons plus nous revoir. Jamais. Lentement, je lui intime de me libérer du poids de son corps fatigué. Il se déplace. Je mets ma main sur son visage et l'embrasse une dernière fois, avant de me relever. Déjà, je sens le froid de la pièce sur ma peau. Je frissonne, me rhabille. Il fait de même. Il ne reste pas sur le carrelage. Je le comprends. Je m'arrête un instant, après avoir réaggraffé mon soutient-gorge. Tandis qu'il remet son pantalon, j'observe les muscles saillant de son dos, de son torse, de ses bras et les veines de ses mains puissantes. Il a tout d'un prédateur. Il est un prédateur pour les miens. Tandis qu'il combat ce pour quoi je prône, nous nous aimons. Mais un jour, nous finirons par nous entretuer. C'est indéniable. Malgré notre lien si fort. Je finis de m'habiller et sans dire au revoir, je récupère mes dernières affaires avant de sortir de la pièce et je l'abandonne. Le parking souterrain où se trouve notre petite pièce abandonnée me paraît bien silencieuse, bien froide sans sa peau contre la mienne, sans ses mains qui me caressent. Je fourre mes propres mains dans mes poches après m'être rapidement recoiffée. Je pousse une seconde porte et remonte les escaliers, pour atteindre la surface. Je suis fatiguée. Je tiens à peine debout. Quand j'émerge enfin des profondeurs, j'observe le ciel qui tire déjà vers la nuit. Dans une à deux heures, ce sera à moi de passer à l'action. Un soupir. J'ai tout juste le temps de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche. Et dire que les gens autour de moi ne se doute de rien... Dire qu'ils ne savent pas qu'une illuminati est parmi eux... Mais pour eux, les Illuminatis et les Whites Knights ne sont que des histoires racontées pour faire peur. Je ne connais que trop bien le conte, dans lequel ces deux clans s'offrent une guerre sans merci depuis la fin des temps, appelé Ragnarok. Les Illuminatis sont le mal incarnés, ils sont mauvais jusqu'à la moelle et ne connaisse ni amour ni espoir, ils ne sont loyaux qu'entre eux tandis que les Whites Knights sont comme le titre l'indique, les Chevaliers Blancs. Dans le conte, ils ne sont que pureté et amour, ils détruisent le chaos et ramène la paix sur l'univers. Dieu lui-même les auraient entraînés puis envoyés sur terre pour détruire le mal que prône et adulent les Illuminatis. Mais si tout était aussi simple... Tout n'est cependant pas dans les livres, les livres sont simplifiés, modifiés pour être plus compréhensible, pour séparer le bien et le mal. Pourtant, je sais que les miens ne sont pas cruels. Ils ont simplement des idées différentes de ce que souhaitent les WK. Nouveau soupir.

Bientôt la foule qui m'entourer disparaît. Je m'approche de cette zone abandonnée, près de la vieille gare. Personne n'y va. Officiellement, nous n'avons pas le droit car le terrain est dangereux. Officieusement, les personnes qui disparaissent là bas sont simplement enlevées par les Illuminatis, désorientées par un de nos précieux procédés et renvoyées au commun des mortels loin de la vieille gare. Personne ne les retrouve jamais, car généralement ils se noient dans une des rivières nombreuses rivières qui sinuent dans la ville. Ou disparaissent simplement et purement. Je fais attention à ne pas me faire voir et escalade le mur qui entoure le terrain que je sais désert en ce moment même. Tous les autres sont au Manoir. Je saute et atterris souplement sur mes pieds. D'un regard je balaie les environs et me redresse. Personne, comme prévu. Mais je ne dois pas traîner, les WK m'ont sûrement déjà repérée et sont sur mes traces. Sans attendre plus, je revêts ma seconde forme, celle d'une hirondelle. Je sens mes membres se contorsionner, et une vive douleur me prend. Mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Bientôt, je sens la souffrance s'estomper et je découvre à la place de mes bras de grandes ailes. A la place de mes lèvres, un bec. A la place de mes jambes, des pattes aux griffes acérés. Je n'attends pas plus et prend mon envol. Le trajet depuis ici est court, je dois juste prendre garde de brouiller les pistes au cas où des chevaliers me suivraient. Car eux ne peuvent pas se transformer, mais ils sont plus rapides et plus puissants que des hommes normaux. Ce sont des machines taillées pour la guerre. Des machines mortelles animées par leur seule haine envers nous et leur prétendu besoin de sauver le monde de notre menace. Ah, bien, quel espoir.

Je survole la ville, me dissimulant à certains endroits pour reprendre mon chemin via un autre en utilisant des passages inconnus à leurs yeux. Rapidement, je sais qu'il me perdront via cette tactique. Finalement, je rejoins le manoir. Implanté au centre de la ville, avec pour façade la mairie, il existe cependant une entrée acsessible uniquement par les illuminatis. Je me pose dans une petite cour d'environ 5m² et reprends ma forme originelle. Je ressens un bien fou. Je pousse la petite porte en bois et entre. La porte se claque derrière moi, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis un long couloir puis descends des escaliers. Pendant un temps qui me paraît infini. Je débouche sur un nouveau couloir décorés par de multiples portes. J'ouvre la première, et tombe sur ma chambre. Pas forcément très grande, sans fenêtre car sous terre, avec un lit simple, une armoire pour mes affaires, une commode, et le strict nécessaire dont je devine ne pas avoir besoin de vous faire part. Je me déshabille et prend une douche. Rapide, brûlante. J'en ressors aussi vite que j'y suis entrée. Je me sèche rapidement également et me rhabille. Je natte mes cheveux, me maquille rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. 18h46. 15 minutes pour manger un bout. A 19h, je pars. A 19h30, je dois être au lieu prévu pour effectuer ma mission. Un soupir. Encore un. Je ressors de ma chambre. Pas besoin de la verrouillée, ici ne logent que les illuminatis et nous nous faisons confiance entre nous. Je continue un peu le couloir et trouve de nouveaux escaliers, allant vers la surface. Je remonte doucement mais sûrement, croise un pallier, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre et finalement émerge dans un hall luxueux. Une pendule se trouve en face de moi, je lui jette un coup d'oeil rapidement. 18h51. Pas le temps de prendre un vrai repas. Je passe dans les cuisines du Manoir et récupère quelques mets que j'engloutis littéralement. Je croise le descendant du lion et de la panthère, en grande discussion avec la descendante du zèbre en rejoignant une fenêtre toute proche. Ils ne font pas attention à moi. Bien. Je dois retrouver celui qui nous dirige, le descendant du sanglier. Un homme puissant autant chez les mortels que dans le monde caché ou Illuminatis, Whites Knights et beaucoup d'autres créatures mystiques et fantastiques vivent. En fait, beaucoup des Illuminatis sont des personnes influentes qui ne vivent pas ici. Les WK ne devineront jamais leur véritable identité. Et quand bien même, ils ne pourront jamais s'en prendre à eux publiquement. Mais comparé à ces gens, je suis l'une des rares à posséder trois formes. Mon originelle, l'hirondelle et le serpent. Je n'ai qu'un statut, celui d'Handeïl. Nous sommes parmi les Illuminatis que 5 ou 6 à posséder ce statut, parmi les centaines d'autres illuminatis dans le monde. Je gagne la fenêtre. Un homme est déjà là et observe dehors. Ses mains sont croisées dans son dos, et ses cheveux poivre et sel soigneusement tirés en arrière. Le descendant du Sanglier. Un homme respecté et sage. Je m'approche et m'immobilise à coté de lui. Il ne me regarde pas. Juste trois mots. « Il est temps. » Sans autre mot, je grimpe sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et me transforme à nouveau en hirondelle. Une fois la métamorphose effectuée, je me jette dans le vide. 19h. Il est l'heure.


End file.
